


Und ich sehe in deinen Augen wie ich mich verändere

by Dark_Runs_Out



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Easy is ill and Ringo is worried, Fluff, M/M, a bit of angst, but not really, quite introspective
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Runs_Out/pseuds/Dark_Runs_Out
Summary: Easy ist krank und Ringo etwas überfordert mit der Situation, obwohl er sich letztendlich gar nicht so schlecht anstellt.





	Und ich sehe in deinen Augen wie ich mich verändere

**Author's Note:**

> Ja, was soll ich sagen, jetzt hab ich mich doch mal ans Deutsche getraut, etwas das ich seit Jahren nicht mehr getan habe. Aber es hat sich einfach richtig angefühlt.  
> Was die Story selbst angeht, wünsche ich mir seit geraumer Zeit auch mal einen Ringo zu sehen, der sich um Easy kümmern muss, nicht immer nur andersrum, wie wir es ja nun schon einige Male gesehen haben. Da es aber leider nicht so aussieht, als würden wir dies in naher Zukunft zu sehen bekommen, dachte ich mir, ich versuche es einfach mal selbst zu schreiben.  
> Die Titelfindung war so eine Sache für sich, ich habe tagelang überlegt und mir ist nichts, auch nur ansatzweise Vernünftiges eingefallen. Deshalb müsst ihr jetzt wohl oder übel mit diesem doch recht sperrigen Titel vorliebnehmen. Es handelt sich dabei um eine übersetzte Liedzeile des Liedes [Specchio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0I7gUXSaJ_Y&index=11) der italienischen Sängerin Annalisa.  
> Ein großer Dank geht außerdem raus an die liebe @daloushar, ohne die und deren wundervolles Feedback ich das hier wahrscheinlich gar nicht veröffentlichen würde.  
> Jetzt aber genug von mir und Viel Spaß beim Lesen. :)

Als Ringo an jenem Donnerstagmorgen langsam ins Bewusstsein driftet, scheint zunächst alles wie immer. Er spürt Easys warmen Körper an seinen geschmiegt, dessen Rücken an seiner Brust und sein eigener Arm, der den Anderen besitzergreifend umschlingt.

Ringo atmet den vertrauten Duft von Easys Haaren ein und als er die Augen langsam öffnet, muss er leicht bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bietet, grinsen.

Er hat selbst mal wieder einen Großteil ihrer Decke in der Nacht für sich beansprucht, weshalb sich die rechte Hand seines Freundes nun etwas verzweifelt and den Rand der Decke krallt. Großzügig wie er ist, gibt Ringo ihm einen Teil der Decke zurück. Auch weil er weiß, dass er sonst wieder einen genervten Morgen-Easy ertragen darf, der dann wieder ernsthaft überlegt doch zwei einzelne Decken zu besorgen. Und darauf hat Ringo nun wirklich keine Lust, er genießt es viel zu sehr sich die ganze Nacht eng an Easy kuscheln zu können, ohne zwei nerviger Decken zwischen ihnen.

Ringo rückt noch ein bisschen näher an seinen Freund und vergräbt seinen Kopf in dessen Nacken. Er könnte ewig so verharren und ist mal wieder mehr als glücklich über seinen überpünktlichen Schlafrhythmus, der ihn fast jeden Morgen vor ihrem Wecker aufwachen lässt und ihm somit diese kostbaren Minuten beschert, in denen er sich einfach nochmal an Easy kuscheln kann, bevor der stressige Tag anfängt.

Für geraume Zeit verweilt Ringo in dieser Position, genießt einfach nur Easys Nähe, die ihn so unendlich entspannt, erdet und zur Ruhe kommen lässt. Easy ist sein Fels in der Brandung, der Ruhepol in seinem sonst so hektischen Leben, der ihn immer und immer wieder daran erinnert, dass sein Job nicht alles ist, dass es auch noch andere, wichtigere Dinge gibt. Der ihn auffängt, wenn er mal wieder in seinem Ehrgeiz zu ertrinken droht.

  
Und so ganz kann es Ringo immer noch nicht fassen, dass er wirklich nochmal eine Chance bekommen hat. Nach all dem Mist, den er gebaut hat, all dem Schmerz, den er Easy zugefügt hat. Es tut ihm immer noch weh, an Easys enttäuschten, resignierten und unendlich traurigen Blick zu denken, damals auf der Dachterrasse. Das war tausend Mal schlimmer als die Wut, die danach folgte. Die konnte er nachvollziehen, hatte sie mehr als verdient. Nein, was er niemals vergessen können würde war die Enttäuschung in Easys Gesicht, die unendliche Traurigkeit. Zu sehen wie der einzige Mensch, der jemals so viel Gutes in ihm gesehen hatte und wirklich daran geglaubt hatte er könne sich ändern, diesen Glauben aufgab.

  
Doch Easy hat ihm eine unglaubliche weitere Chance gegeben, die er nicht verdient hat, das weiß er selber und das hat ihm Tobias auch mehr als einmal deutlich gemacht. Jedoch versucht er sich wirklich diesmal weniger darauf zu konzentrieren. Denn es ist egal, ob er Easy nun verdient oder nicht. Wichtig ist allein, dass sich dieser für ihn entschieden hat und dass er alles dafür tun würde, dass sein Freund diese Entscheidung kein weiteres Mal bereuen würde.  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken seufzt Ringo leise auf. Vielleicht sollte er seinen Freund langsam wecken, bevor er sich wieder komplett in seinem Gedankenkarussell verliert.

Er beginnt leichte Küsse in Easys warmen Nacken zu platzieren und streicht mit seiner linken Hand sanft über dessen Arm. Normal reicht das schon aus um seinen Freund langsam aus seinen Träumen zu reißen. Doch heute bleibt dieser ungewöhnlich still, nicht mal ein leises Brummen ist zu hören.

Ein mulmiges Gefühl beginnt sich in Ringos Bauch breit zu machen, als er realisiert, dass Easys Nacken heute schon sehr warm ist, selbst für morgendliche Verhältnisse.

Vorsichtig führt er seine Hand zu Easys Stirn, und tatsächlich, diese glüht regelrecht.  
Ihm wird ein bisschen schlecht. Easy ist krank.

 _Easy ist nie krank_ , schießt es ihm durch den Kopf. Was natürlich ein schwachsinniger Gedanke ist, denn natürlich ist sein Freund auch nur ein Mensch, der auch krank werden kann. Aber in der ganzen Zeit ihrer Beziehung ist das bisher noch nicht passiert. Klar hatte der Andere schon mal Kopfweh nach einem langen Tag, oder mal eine laufende Nase. Aber er ist noch nie so richtig krank gewesen.

Es ist bisher immer Ringo selbst gewesen um den sich gekümmert werden musste. Als ihn die Sommergrippe erwischt hat oder sogar damals als er mit den Nebenwirkungen der PEP Tabletten kämpfen musste. Easy ist immer so liebevoll gewesen, wusste immer was er gerade brauchte. Und genau das hat sein Freund jetzt auch verdient.

Ringo ist sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob er ihm das auch geben kann. Er hat sich noch nie wirklich um einen anderen Menschen gekümmert und weiß auch nicht so richtig wie das überhaupt geht. Zum Teufel, er ist sich ja noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er Easy nun wecken oder ihn lieber weiterschlafen lassen soll.

  
Letztendlich wäre sein Freund jedoch wahrscheinlich nicht sehr erfreut, wenn er einfach über seinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden würde, dass er heute zu Hause bleibt. Außerdem möchte Ringo wirklich sicher gehen, dass es sich nicht um etwas Schlimmeres handelt und er seinen Freund nicht doch ins Krankenhaus fahren muss. Ihm ist bewusst, dass das sehr unwahrscheinlich ist, aber seit der Sache mit Elli kann er einfach nicht anders als sich Sorgen zu machen. Es kann alles so schnell gehen und er will Easy auf keinen Fall verlieren.

  
Deshalb fährt er nun fort Easys Hals zu küssen und streicht ihm gleichzeitig über die Seite, genau an der Stelle, an der er weiß, dass der Andere kitzlig ist.  
Langsam kommt Bewegung in den anderen Körper. Sein Freund drückt sich leicht von seiner Hand weg und gibt ein leises, missbilligendes Brummen von sich. Ringo fährt mit seiner Hand wieder über Easys Arm und flüstert ihm leise ins Ohr: "Hey, wie gehts dir?"

Easy stöhnt als Antwort zunächst einmal schmerzerfüllt auf, woraufhin Ringo einen zärtlichen Kuss hinter seinem Ohr platziert.

"Ich hab´ Kopfweh und meine Nase ist zu.", antwortet sein Freund dann doch noch auf seine Frage.  
Ringo gibt einen mitfühlenden Laut von sich, unterstrichen von seinen Fingern, die nun Kreise auf Easys Haut malen.

"Das dachte ich mir schon, du bist ziemlich heiß."  
"Bin ich das nicht immer?", entgegnet Easy unschuldig und Ringo kann nicht anders als leise loszuprusten. So schlecht kann es seinem Freund also nicht gehen, wenn er immer noch zu solchen Kommentaren imstande ist.  
"Natürlich." gibt er grinsend zurück. Doch dann fängt Easy an zu husten und es hört sich wirklich nicht gesund an. Weswegen er sanft fortfährt: "Aber im Ernst, du hörst dich wirklich nicht gut an. Ich glaube ich hole dir jetzt erstmal ein Wasser und dann schauen wir weiter, okay?"

  
In dem Moment als er aber von Easy abrücken möchte greift dieser nach seiner Hand, hält sie fest und krächzt mit seiner angeschlagenen Stimme: "Nein, lass mich noch nicht alleine".  
Und was könnte Ringo bei dieser fast flehentlich geäußerten Bitte auch anderes tun als Easy noch einmal fest in den Arm zu nehmen und weitere Küsse in seinen Nacken zu platzieren?

  
Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten macht er sich dann aber wirklich sanft los, was Easy mit einem protestierenden Laut quittiert.  
Doch diesmal wird Ringo nicht schwach und schält sich aus dem Bett.

Beim Anblick seines Freundes, der sich wie ein Häufchen Elend in die Decke kuschelt, kann er jedoch nicht anders als ihn nochmal zu versichern.  
"Hey, es geht auch ganz schnell, ich bin doch gleich wieder da."

  
Mit diesen Worten öffnet Ringo leise die Schlafzimmertür und tritt in die Wohnküche. Er füllt gerade Wasser in ein frisches Glas, als ihm einfällt, dass es vielleicht nicht schlecht wäre Easys Temperatur zu überprüfen. Kurzum steckt er also seinen Kopf wieder in ihr Schlafzimmer - Tobias würde ihn umbringen, wenn er um die Uhrzeit schon durch die Wohnung schreit - und fragt: "Sag mal, wo habt ihr denn hier sowas wie ein Fieberthermometer?"

Easy überlegt kurz, meint dann aber: "Schau mal in der Schrankschublade wo auch das ganze andere Medizinzeug drin ist. Wenn wir sowas überhaupt haben dann da."  
"Okay", gibt Ringo zurück und macht sich auf die Suche.

  
In Momenten wie diesen fühlt Ringo sich manchmal noch wie ein Eindringling in dieser Wohnung. Auch wenn er jetzt offiziell hier wohnt und auch zur Miete beisteuert. Es ändert nichts daran, dass Easy und Tobias hier schon seit Ewigkeiten zusammenwohnen, alles eingerichtet und über die Zeit hinweg zugemüllt haben mit ihren Sachen. Ringo selbst hat dann eigentlich nur seine eigenen sieben Sachen noch hinzugefügt, vor allem in Easys - nein in _ihr_ Zimmer. Der Rest ist ziemlich genau so geblieben wie er das schon immer war, ein großes Chaos, über das er immer noch nicht ganz den Überblick gewonnen hat. Das macht es ihm manchmal schwerer zu realisieren, dass sie jetzt tatsächlich zusammenwohnen, dass das hier nun auch sein zuhause ist, ganz offiziell und nicht nur in seinem Herzen, wie es das schon lange war.  
  
Im Endeffekt findet Ringo dann tatsächlich ein Thermometer, bringt es Easy und greift sofort danach, als es aufpiepst.  
"39,2°", stellt er fest während er sich krampfhaft daran zu erinnern versucht ab wann ein Fieber gefährlich wird, "das ist definitiv zu hoch. Du gehst heute auf keinen Fall zur Arbeit."

Easy öffnet seinen Mund um zu protestieren, verfällt jedoch in ein tiefes Gähnen bevor er überhaupt ein Wort rausbringen kann. Das ist wohl nun auch für Easy Beweis genug, dass er nicht in der Verfassung für einen Tag am Büdchen ist, weswegen er widerwillig einwilligt.

  
"Ich muss mich aber noch um einen Ersatz fürs Büdchen kümmern.", fügt er hinzu und streckt seinen Arm schon nach seinem Handy auf dem Nachttisch aus. Doch Ringo stoppt ihn bevor Easy es überhaupt zu greifen bekommt.

"Nichts da, da kümmere ich mich drum. Du legst dich jetzt hin und ich suche dir noch was gegen die Kopfschmerzen und das Fieber und dann schläfst du erstmal, okay?"

"Okay.", gibt Easy klein bei und kriecht zurück unter seine Decke, während Ringo die Medizinschublade ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag durchsucht.

Er wird tatsächlich fündig und legt die Paracetamol und Easys dubiosen Afrikahustensaft gleich schon mal auf ein Tablett, auf das er dann auch ein neues Glas Wasser stellt. Ringo schaut sich um, fragt sich was Easy sonst noch brauchen könnte und beschließt ihm noch ein Brot zu schmieren. Sein Freund hat jetzt zwar wahrscheinlich noch keinen Hunger, aber das könnte sich ja ändern und dann soll er nicht aufstehen müssen.

  
So kehrt Ringo mit vollbepacktem Tablett in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück. Easy hat die Augen geschlossen und für einen Moment denkt Ringo er schlafe schon, doch dann öffnet sein Freund seine Augen und lächelt ihn schwach an.

  
"Ich habe ein paar Paracetamol gefunden und deinen komischen Afrikasaft, wenn du den nehmen willst. Ich glaube das reicht erstmal. Ich komme dann später in meiner Mittagspause vorbei, da bringe ich dir dann noch mehr aus der Apotheke mit."

Er stellt das Tablett auf Easys Nachttisch ab und als er diesen anschaut, lächelt der ihn nur mit einem ganz warmen Blick an, der es schafft, dass sich Ringo selbst nun etwas schwindelig fühlt.  
"Danke.", flüstert Easy und bringt sich mit sichtlicher Mühe in eine aufrechte Position. Er greift nach den Tabletten und Ringo sieht wie stark dessen Hände zittern.  
"Ist dir kalt?" fragt er besorgt.  
"Naja, ist halt ein Schüttelfrost." antwortet sein Freund, nachdem er seine Tablette geschluckt hat und sich wieder ins Bett zurücklehnt.

  
Und dieser Anblick von einem zitternden Easy, so alleine in ihrem Bett, ist eindeutig zu viel für Ringo. Er macht ein paar große Schritte zu seiner Seite des Bettes, schlüpft unter die Decke und zieht Easy ganz eng an sich, wärmt ihn. Scheiß drauf, wenn er sich ansteckt, er kann und will seinen Freund jetzt nicht alleine lassen.

Dieser seufzt dankbar auf und legt seinen Kopf auf Ringos Brust, der wiederum seine Hand in Easys Haare fahren lässt und ihn dort sanft krault.

  
Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen Ringo schon fast denkt sein Freund sei eingeschlafen, murmelt dieser doch noch gegen seine Brust: "Musst du nicht langsam zur Arbeit? Du kannst schon gehen, das ist kein Problem."  
Mit einem sanften "Schh" bringt ihn Ringo zum Schweigen.

"Mach dir da mal keine Gedanken, ich habe noch einen Haufen Überstunden abzubauen, das passt schon."

Und erstaunlicherweise merkt Ringo, dass er es wirklich so meint. Es ist ihm egal ob ihn Huber später anmaulen würde, dass er zu spät ist, wenn er dadurch noch länger für Easy da sein kann. Und so streicht er Easy weiterhin unentwegt durch die Haare, bis sich dessen Atmung beruhigt und er irgendwann ganz eingeschlafen ist.

  
Vorsichtig macht er sich von Easy los, nicht ohne ihm nochmal ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht zu streifen, und versucht sich dann so leise wie möglich irgendwie im Dunkeln anzuziehen. Den Modepreis für das am besten zusammengestellte Outfit würde er heute definitiv nicht gewinnen, aber das ist ihm in diesem Moment so ziemlich egal.

Nachdem Ringo es dann endlich irgendwie geschafft hat sich seine Krawatte im Dunkeln zu binden, macht er sich auf den Weg aus dem Schlafzimmer, nicht ohne noch einen letzten Blick auf den tief schlafenden Easy zu werfen.

  
Kaum ist er aus der Türe getreten schaut ihm auch schon sein nackter Halbbruder entgegen – an diesen Anblick würde er sich wahrscheinlich nie gewöhnen. Aber wenn das der Preis ist, den er zahlen muss um mit Easy zusammenzuwohnen und jeden Tag neben ihm aufwachen zu können, dann zahlt er ihn immer wieder gerne.

  
"Wo ist denn deine bessere Hälfte? Ihr wart ungewöhnlich ruhig heute...", merkt Tobias da auch schon süffisant an, während er versucht Cornflakes aus einer laut raschelnden Tüte in seine Müslischüssel zu befördern.  
_Noch lauter geht’s nicht?_ , denkt sich Ringo genervt und fährt dann auch prompt seinen Halbbruder an: "Sch, sei mal etwas leiser, Easy schläft. Er ist krank."

  
Er muss bei diesen Worten etwas verzweifelt ausgesehen haben, anders kann sich Ringo die weicher werdenden Gesichtszüge von Tobias nicht erklären. Dieser sieht ihn jetzt fast schon mitfühlend an und sagt mit beschwichtigender Stimme: "Ach, jetzt mach mal ruhig, Halbbrüderchen, das kommt schon mal vor. Ist doch nichts Schlimmes, oder?"

Ringo hasst es so durchschaut zu werden, vor allem von Tobias der so oft seine Schwächen und Gefühle aufgreift um ihn später damit aufzuziehen. Aber in diesem Moment ist er einfach zu müde und macht sich zu viele Sorgen um Easy, als dass er die gefühlskalte Fassade aufrechterhalten könnte, weswegen er wahrheitsgemäß antwortet: "Naja, er hat schon recht hohes Fieber, das eigentlich im Auge behalten werden sollte..."

  
Er fühlt sich wirklich schlecht Easy einfach alleine zu lassen, aber sich jetzt deswegen komplett von der Arbeit frei nehmen war ja auch albern, oder?  
In dem Moment kommt ihm jedoch eine Idee, wie er das Problem vielleicht lösen könnte und sich gleichzeitig nicht völlig umsonst seinem Halbbruder geöffnet hatte.

"Du musst doch erst heute Nachmittag in die Kanzlei, oder? Dann kannst du ja vielleicht noch ein paar Mal nach Easy schauen und darauf Acht geben, dass er später nochmal seine Temperatur überprüft. Mittags schaue ich dann auch nochmal kurz vorbei und bringe ein paar Sachen aus der Apotheke mit. Jetzt muss ich aber echt los."

  
Mit diesen Worten tritt Ringo in Richtung Sofa um seine Arbeitstasche aufzuheben, die neben dem Möbelstück steht. Tobias blickt ihn derweil nur etwas perplex an.  
"Wer bist du und was hast du mit Richard Beckmann gemacht?"  
"Haha," antwortet Ringo sarkastisch. Für den Schwachsinn hat er nun wirklich keine Zeit.

Auf dem Weg zur Tür bleibt er trotzdem noch einmal kurz stehen und wirft seinem Halbbruder einen genervten Blick zu. "Also, wie schauts aus? Machst du‘s?"  
Tobias scheint sich endlich aus seiner Faszination loszureißen, denn er schüttelt kurz den Kopf, blinzelt schnell und antwortet dann etwas geplättet: "Ja klar mach ich das."  
"Gut" meint Ringo und setzt seinen Weg zur Tür fort, "ich pack‘s dann auch mal."

  
Er hat die Türklinke schon in der Hand als er Tobias kichern hört.

"Ich glaub‘s ja nicht, mein kleiner Halbbruder macht sich Sorgen. Und das wegen einer kleinen Grippe."  
Ringo verdreht nur die Augen und macht, dass er aus der Wohnung kommt.

War ja klar, dass Tobias ihn damit aufziehen würde, wie immer, wenn er auch nur Bruchstücke von Gefühlen zeigt, die der Andere nicht von ihm erwartet. Das macht es nicht gerade einfacher auch vor ihm mal seine Fassade abzulegen. Nein, das traut Ringo sich meistens wirklich nur vor Easy, da er weiß, dass sein Freund ihn nie für seine Gefühle auslachen würde.

Vor Easy ist es okay Gefühle zu haben, auch wenn es ihm manchmal immer noch schwer fällt diese zu zeigen. Aber Ringo arbeitet daran und er arbeitet auch daran seine Gefühle erst einmal vor sich selbst zu akzeptieren. Sie nicht gleich als Schwäche abzuwerten, wie er das immer getan hat. Was wirklich nicht einfach ist, denn Denkmuster wie diese, denen man sein ganzes bisheriges Leben schon gefolgt ist, brennen sich im Laufe der Zeit so sehr ins Gehirn ein, dass sie wie Reflexe funktionieren. Da sind keine komplexen Gedankengänge mehr dahinter. Für Ringo waren Gefühle schon immer genauso mit Schwäche verbunden wie ein altes schimmeliges Brot mit Ekel. Und dies zu hinterfragen, zu lernen seine Gefühle nicht sofort abzuwerten, ist ein langer Prozess, der sehr viel einfacher gesagt als getan ist. Aber Ringo bemüht sich wirklich, vor allem nach dem Desaster in das ihn seine Unfähigkeit über das zu reden, was ihn beschäftigt, das letzte Mal gebracht hat.

Und das heißt auch, dass er sich eingestehen muss, dass er sich gerade Sorgen macht und dass das _okay_ ist, auch wenn es vielleicht objektiv irrational erscheint. Denn natürlich weiß er, dass Easy höchstwahrscheinlich nur eine kleine Grippe erwischt hat, die nach ein paar Tagen wieder weg sein wird.

Nichtsdestotrotz ist da die Stimme, die ihn an Elli erinnert, den Fakt, dass es bei ihr auch nur mit einer recht harmlosen Lungenentzündung angefangen hat. Und darüber hinaus ist da die Sorge etwas falsch zu machen. Er hat so wenig Erfahrung mit richtigen Beziehungen, noch nicht mal wirklich enge Freundschaften hat er bisher gehabt. Und er weiß einfach manchmal nicht was jetzt das richtige Verhalten in bestimmten Situationen ist - ganz im Gegensatz zu Easy.

Sein Freund weiß immer, was zu tun ist, wenn es ihm oder irgendwem um ihn herum schlecht geht. Er weiß, wann er aufmunternde Worte geben muss und wann eine einfache Umarmung besser ist. Easy weiß genau, was Ringo braucht, wenn er einen schlechten Tag gehabt hat, erträgt seine unausstehliche Laune ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und antwortet auf seine späteren Entschuldigungen einfach nur mit einem "das weiß ich doch, dass du das nicht so gemeint hast.".

Für Easy kommt das alles so leicht und er gibt so viel, dass Ringo manchmal Angst hat zu viel zu nehmen und zu wenig zurückzugeben. Denn für ihn kommen diese Dinge einfach nicht natürlich, er ist sich nie sicher, ob bestimmte Gesten jetzt angebracht oder zu übertrieben sind und dann lässt er sie lieber weg. Aber jetzt da Easy nun wirklich mal auf seine Hilfe angewiesen ist möchte er auch alles richtig machen. Er ist sich nur nicht sicher ob er das auch kann.  
  
****  
  
Der Vormittag ist dann die reinste Hölle für Ringo. Nachdem ihn Huber natürlich erstmal genervt angemeckert hat, was ihm denn einfalle erst so spät aufzukreuzen, vergeht der Rest der Zeit auch nicht besser. Ringo kann sich kaum auf irgendein Projekt konzentrieren, da seine Gedanken die ganze Zeit bei Easy sind.

Er ist ein paar Mal kurz davor Tobias eine SMS zu schreiben, kann sich jedoch jedes Mal noch rechtzeitig davon abhalten. Damit würde ihn Tobias nun wirklich ewig aufziehen.

Trotzdem kann er es nicht lassen Easy ein paar Mal zu schreiben. Doch er bekommt keine Antwort zurück. Wahrscheinlich schläft sein Freund nur oder ist einfach nicht am Handy. Trotzdem kommt ein kleiner Teil seines Hirns kontinuierlich mit neuen Szenarien an, die auch Grund für Easys Funkstille sein könnten, eines schlimmer als das andere. Und so zählt Ringo die Minuten bis zu seiner Mittagspause.

  
Als es dann endlich soweit ist geht Ringo noch schnell in die Apotheke und macht sich dann endlich auf den Weg zu Easy.  
Im Treppenhaus rennt er dann erstmal in Tobias, der ihm versichert, dass es Easy den Umständen entsprechend gut geht und das Fieber nicht weiter gestiegen ist, was Ringo schon einmal erleichtert aufatmen lässt.

In ihrer Wohnung angekommen legt er dann auch nur schnell seine Arbeitstasche ab, bevor er so leise wie möglich ihre Schlafzimmertür öffnet und vorsichtig hineinlugt. Easy liegt auf ihrem Bett, die Augen geschlossen und ziemlich weiß im Gesicht.

Ringo schließt leise die Tür hinter sich und als er sich wieder zu seinem Freund umdreht hat dieser die Augen geöffnet und begrüßt ihn mit einem Lächeln und einem leisen "Hey".

“Hey”, gibt Ringo zurück, "wie gehts dir denn?"  
"Naja, ging mir schon besser" meint Easy und hustet ein bisschen.

"Ich hab‘ dir was aus der Apotheke mitgebracht, das dir hoffentlich helfen sollte." sagt Ringo aufmunternd und schüttet den Inhalt der Plastiktüte, die er die ganze Zeit in seiner linken Hand gehalten hat, auf das Bett. And die zehn verschiedenen Schachteln purzeln heraus und Easy kneift seine Augen etwas zusammen.  
"Ringo, du weißt schon, dass ich nur `ne Grippe habe, da brauchst du doch nicht die halbe Apotheke leerkaufen.", meint Easy sichtlich amüsiert.

Plötzlich fühlt sich Ringo als hätte er etwas komplett falsch gemacht. Verlegen schaut er zur Seite und flüchtet sich in unsinnige Erklärungen, damit Easy _versteht_ was er sich dabei gedacht hat.

Denn als er da in der Apotheke stand, vor dieser riesigen Auswahl an Medikamenten, war er sich einfach nicht sicher, was denn nun die beste Wahl wäre. Er wusste natürlich, was er selbst an Easys Stelle wählen würde. Gleichzeitig wusste er aber auch, dass seine Wahl nicht gleich Easys erste Wahl wäre, da sein Freund nun einmal mehr auf dieses Naturzeug abfuhr. Naja, und dann hat er vorsichtshalber einfach mal alles mitgenommen um nichts falsch zu machen. Was ironischerweise nun wohl auch falsch war.

  
"Ich wusste nur nicht, wie es dir jetzt gehen würde und was du brauchen könntest.", gibt er zu, "Und dann habe ich vorsichtshalber einfach mal für alle Fälle etwas gekauft."  
Ringo greift nach einer kleinen gelben Schachtel. "Das hier ist zur Fiebersenkung. Und das hier...", er greift nach einer anderen Box, "ist gegen Halsschmerzen. Das ist sogar auf natürlicher Basis, meinte die Apothekerin, und das ist dir ja lieber, oder? Aber falls das doch nicht wirkt habe ich vorsichtshalber auch noch die medizinische Variante mitgenommen."

Mit diesen Worten zeigt Ringo auf eine dritte Verpackung, während er es immer noch tunlichst vermeidet in Easys Gesicht zu blicken. Er macht sich hier gerade wirklich zum Affen oder? Das ist alles viel zu viel gewesen und sein Freund würde ihn sicher gleich auslachen. Er musste das hier irgendwie retten.

"Und wenn du dann doch nicht alles brauchst, dann können wir den Rest ja immer noch aufheben. Früher oder später werden wir das doch sicher gebrauchen können und Tobias…"

   
"Ringo!", unterbricht ihn Easy mit eindringlicher Stimme, während er sanft seine Hand auf Ringos Unterarm legt, "schau mich mal an."  
Seine Stimme klingt so eindringlich und gleichzeitig so sanft, dass Ringo fast wie von selbst seine Augen hebt. Was er dann sieht, ist auch kein Easy der ihn auslacht oder verständnislos ansieht. Im Gegenteil, sein Freund schenkt ihm eines seiner wundervollen Grübchenlächeln und sein Blick ist so liebevoll, dass alle Sorge, die sich in Ringo aufgebaut hat, von einem Moment auf den anderen verschwunden ist.  
"Alles ist gut.", versichert ihn Easy da auch noch einmal, greift nach seiner Hand und verschränkt ihre Finger "Danke!".

  
Von diesem Moment an wird Ringos restlicher Tag etwas einfacher. Nachdem er noch etwas bei Easy geblieben ist und seine Mittagspause schamlos überzogen hat, macht er sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zur Arbeit. Und natürlich macht er sich noch Sorgen um Easy und ist heilfroh als der Tag endlich zu Ende ist. Er macht sich jedoch nicht mehr so einen großen Kopf darum, ob er denn alles richtig macht, denn Easy hat ihn vorhin verstanden, ganz ohne Worte, wie so oft. Und er hat ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass alles gut war, dass er das alles bisher zum Glück nicht komplett verbockt hat.

Huber will ihm beim Gehen dann ernsthaft noch Überstunden aufschwätzen, aber Ringo hört ihm gar nicht mehr richtig zu und verabschiedet sich einfach mit den Worten, dass er sich dringend um seinen kranken _Freund_ kümmern muss. Die Antwort seines Chefs bekommt er gar nicht mehr mit.  
  
Als Ringo dann endlich, nach einem kurzen Abstecher zu seinem Lieblingsinder, zuhause ankommt, findet er Easy auf ihrem Bett liegend vor, irgendeinen Film auf seinem Laptop schauend. Er sieht immer noch sehr fertig aus, insgesamt aber schon besser als mittags, nicht mehr ganz so weiß.

   
"Hey.", begrüßt er seinen Freund sanft vom Zimmereingang aus, während er sich sein Jackett abstreift.  
"Hey", gibt Easy lächelnd zurück, während er vom Laptop aufschaut.  
"Wie gehts dir?" fragt Ringo, während er auch seine Krawatte ablegt und sein Hemd aufknöpft um kurz darauf in ein bequemeres T-Shirt zu schlüpfen.  
"Schon etwas besser, deine Tabletten scheinen zu helfen.", antwortet Easy, während er mit eindringlichem Blick mustert wie Ringo nun auch noch seine Anzughose gegen eine bequeme Jogginghose austauscht.  
Ringo quittiert dies nur mit einem leichten Augenrollen, viel zu erleichtert ist er, dass es Easy anscheinend wirklich schon etwas besser geht.  
"Sag mal hast du Hunger?", erkundigt er sich, nachdem er endlich fertig umgezogen ist, "Ich hab‘ dir eine Karotten-Ingwer Suppe vom Inder mitgebracht, die soll auch gegen Erkältungen helfen."  
"Gerne."  
  
Und so verbringen sie den restlichen Abend auf ihrem Bett, schauen einen Film auf Easys Laptop und lassen sich ihr Essen schmecken.

Irgendwann, gegen Ende des Films, merkt Ringo wie der Blick seines Freundes seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr auf den Bildschirm, sondern auf ihn gerichtet ist. Er dreht seinen Kopf ein wenig und wird von einem liebevollen, wenn auch etwas amüsierten Lächeln empfangen.

  
"Was?", fragt er etwas vorsichtig nach, nicht sicher ob er wirklich wissen will was Easy gerade denkt.  
"Nichts, nichts", antwortet sein Freund auch sofort mit unschuldiger Miene und noch breiterem Grinsen.  
"Jetzt sag schon was so lustig ist." Was hatte er denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?  
"Ach," gibt Easy zurück und macht diese Schnute, die er immer macht, wenn er besonders gut drauf ist und die Ringo nicht anders bezeichnen _kann_ als süß, "ich dachte mir nur, dass mein Idiot manchmal so gar nicht idiotisch sein kann. Im Gegenteil, er kann sogar regelrecht fürsorglich sein."  
"Soso?", erwidert Ringo mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und ist wieder einmal dankbar, dass er von Natur aus nicht rot werden kann, denn etwas verlegen macht ihn die Situation gerade schon.  
"Mhmm", macht Easy zustimmend, "Pass bloß auf, denn wenn du so weiter machst wird dir der Titel des Idioten vielleicht irgendwann noch aberkannt. Und das wollen wir ja nicht, oder?"

   
Jetzt muss auch Ringo lächeln und schüttelt leicht seinen Kopf. Sein Freund ist manchmal schon echt doof. Gleichzeitig ist er jedoch auch einfach nur sehr erleichtert darüber, dass er wohl doch nicht alles falsch gemacht hat. Glücklich greift er nach Easys Hand beugt sich zu ihm rüber und flüstert ihm ins Ohr: "Ich liebe dich."  
Easy strahlt daraufhin noch mehr und kuschelt sich an ihn.  
"Ich dich auch."

**Author's Note:**

> So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Über Feedback würde ich mich natürlich freuen. :)


End file.
